Will or Won't
by ursomalevolent
Summary: This is not your mama's futurekid's story. I promise. You'll see. postRent. Roger and Mimi are having a son. That's pretty much all I can say without give away too much.
1. In Births

_**A/N: Things in italics are commentary into the camera. Italics with quotation marks are things actually being said aloud. Italics with asterisks aren't being said aloud. Get it?**_

_"October 15, 1991. 7 AM, Easter Standard Time. We can't believe nine months have gone by so fast. First shot Roger, helping his very pregnant, yet glowing wife into the cab that will take them to the hospital. When they return, our lives will be forever changed."_

Mark added the next part of the commentary in his head. Some things didn't need to be said out loud.

_Mimi has not gone in to labor, but today is the day of her scheduled C-Section. A C-Section can reduce the risk of transmission of HIV from mother to child. It certainly doesn't seem like the odds are in this child's favor. Fingers crossed._

He then continued out loud.

_"With any luck, this child will have its mother's gorgeous features and lack its father's vocabulary." _He then panned out across the others congregated on the sidewalk. "_Clearly, Baby Davis will have a large extended family to give love and care. Uncle Collins can be seen chatting excitedly with Aunt Joanne about their new niece or nephew. And here we have Aunt Maureen arguing with the poor cabbie, telling him to drive carefully. He has absolutely no idea what she's saying. Even Uncle Benny has showed up to celebrate the occasion. That's his wife he's on the cell phone with there, who doesn't feel that Benny needs to be around Mimi at all, let alone wait in the hospital waiting room for her to give birth. Stay strong Benjamin." _

The camera was suddenly pulled from Mark's steady hands. Joanne had grabbed it away from him and focused in on him, _"And here we have Uncle Mark. Drink it in. This may be one of the very few times we see him on this side of the lens. Have any words for your new niece or nephew Mark?"_

"_You've got some pretty awesome parents, kiddo. You're lucky to have them. I guess we'll be seeing you a couple of hours. Now gimme back the camera, Joanne, you're making me nervous." _Mark said, smiling. Although he hated passing his camera into other hands, he at least trusted Joanne more than Maureen not to drop it.

Finally, Collins took a seat in the front of the cab, next to the driver and gave him directions to take them to the hospital. Before hailing a cab for himself, Maureen, Joanne, and Benny, Mark stood on the curb, recording them driving away down the street.

In silent commentary, he added:

_You've got some pretty awesome parents, kiddo, but you'll be lucky have them for long. But you've always got your aunts and uncles to watch out for you._

The four of them then piled into a cab and made their own way to the hospital to meet up with the others.


	2. He's Perfect

**_Note: The information from the doctor is all gleaned from WebMD, the House website, and Wikkipedia. If it's wrong, you have my sincerest apologies. _**

Four hours later, Roger and Mimi lay contently together on the sterile white sheets of the hospital bed. Between them, they cradled a tiny bundle of blankets containing their newborn son. Although he'd only opened them once or twice, they already saw that he had his mother's large coffee-brown eyes; the eyes that had inspired his father's chef d'oeuvre. The child also had the beginnings of Roger's sandy-blonde hair and a dimple in his tiny chin.

For the time being, he seemed like a healthy, bouncing baby boy. He'd cried immediately after the delivery nurse cleaned out his mouth, showing off strong lungs (_a rock star's lung?) _and all vital signs seemed normal. His weight, at five and a half pounds was on the low side, the doctor admitted, but he'd already taken a bottle of formula, so it seemed that that was sure to improve. Fifteen minutes earlier, however, the doctor had been in to talk to Roger and Mimi about their son's long term health.

"As you know," he said, marking something on a clipboard, "We won't be able to get a definitive negative test result until he's almost six months old. Until then, he'll most likely test positive for HIV whether he'll actually contract it or not."

The new parents sat somberly through the entire consultation. From the moment they'd found out Mimi was pregnant, they'd known what was at stake. This wasn't news to them. Their friends, especially Mark, had tried to hide their frustration at the news, but it still showed. Risking passing their disease to a child was irresponsible and they weren't exactly financially stable at the time. At least now they were getting by and had health insurance.

"In the mean time," the doctor continued, "we can start him on a course of anti-virals not dissimilar to AZT. Fortunately, the C-section also significantly reduces your son's risk of contraction. Obviously, breastfeeding is out of the question." Then the doctor smiled warmly, looking at them, "Above all, you're the new parents of an apparently healthy baby boy. Take him home and enjoy it. Whether or not he contracts HIV is more or less out of your power. All you can do now is keep him healthy, make sure he has his meds and wait and see. And even then, HIV isn't the death sentence it used to be; people are living longer and healthier lives all the time."

At that, both parents had to wipe their eyes. This doctor sounded like Paul. If their son did have HIV, they would teach him to live with his life with it. If he didn't have it, all the better. Even without having it himself, this boy would be seeing enough of its affects on his family. They'd thanked the doctor and been left with their beautiful child.

Pulling his wife closer, Roger said, "You did brilliantly, Momma." Between them, the infant's face twitched in his sleep.

"Thanks Papi, but I couldn't have done it without you," she said, smiling tiredly.

Grinning, Roger kidded, "Well yeah, baby, that's usually how it works out, genetically speaking."

Mimi elbowed him gently in the ribs, "That's not what I meant, Roger Davis, and you know it."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "He's perfect, isn't he? I always thought babies were sort of funny looking. All scrunchy and red and stuff, but I guess you never really appreciate it till you're holding your own."

"He is," Mimi agreed. "Are we ready for him to meet his aunts and uncles?"

"I'd say so. Lemme go get them. I'll bet they're dying to know." And with that, Roger hopped off the bed and rushed out into the waiting room, where their friends were anxiously awaiting the news.

_**A/N- I'm sorry this has been so short and fluffy. I swear it picks up in other chapters. This isn't gonna be your mama's future-kid's story.**_

_**In the meantime…. I need some help. You may have noticed that I've yet to give a name to our little friend. The naming will sort of be a thing in the next chapter. **_

_**I know that the name will be something Angel Davis. I need anyone who wants to help to review and vote on a first name. The options are as follows…**_

_**A-) Kaiden- mighty one. Celtic**_

_**B-) Keegan- little fierce one. Gaelic**_

_**C-) Kai- sea, willow tree. Hawaiian, Navajo Indian.**_

_**D-) Kaleb- Bold. Hebrew.**_

**_Darn it…. I had another one in mind, but I can't remember what it was. I was sort of looking for offbeat names and I went with mostly 'K' names because I didn't want the initials to really spell anything. (You see a think with that in the next chapter. Roger is pretty adamant against names starting with 'N') _**

_**So if you could just leave a little vote in the review, it would be much appreciated. **_


End file.
